Love in Deep in the Heart
by x0-pooh-bear-0x
Summary: COMPLETE! SECOND STORY OUT SOON! Kagome runs off and falls into the 'claws' of someone and Inuyasha thinks its his fault. Many things will happen to them but what happens to the jewel? What will happen to them? R
1. Help Me

Love is deep in the heart  
  
Kagome sat in the water. It was not to hot, yet not to cold. She had it the way she wanted it to be. She took her shampoo which was her favorite sent, blueberries and began to wash her hair. After that, she took the matching conditioner and began, yet again, to clean her hair. She had felt dirty because Inuyasha tripped her into some mud. She finally had gotten out of the hot spring.  
  
"Aw better now!" Kagome said to herself. But she didn't know some one was watching her.  
  
"KA-GO-ME!!!!!! Inuyasha hit me again!" Shippou cried.  
  
"Oh why me?" Kagome asked herself, "SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'THUMP' "Oh he is gonna hate me.."  
  
Kagome entered the camp and the first thing she saw was Sango patching Inuyasha's head with a huge band aid. She laughed slightly.  
  
"Oh you think this is funny, do you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Well you should be nice to Shippou from now on. And Inuyasha," Kagome began.  
  
"What do you want now??" Inuyasha barked. (LOL)  
  
"Umm nothing." Kagome whispered. And she left into the forest. She had to get away now. Inuyasha didn't have a heart to see say anything nice to her.  
  
"Ok, we have every piece of the Shikon no Tama, accept one. You all have 1 hour to your self's. Be gone!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What?" Sango screamed.  
  
"I wanna be alone for a while. And I need to think about how were gonna get the last shard from the demon, who I call brother." Inuyasha said unhappy.  
  
"What?? Sesshomaru has the last shard?" Sango and Shippou yelled.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.  
  
"I thought she was with you Inuyasha." Shippou said.  
  
"Yah me to." Sango said also.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha, do ye hear that?" the old hag asked. (Oops I forgot her name...)  
  
"No" Inuyasha said, but then again, he heard it loud and clear. It was Kagome screaming, screaming for him.  
  
In an echo, he heard, "INUYASHA!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!"  
  
"This way every one!" Shippou cried. He was afraid that his best friend, no, his sister was hurt. Kagome was the only one who has ever shown him love after his father die. He would always protect her, no matter what.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(This is happing the same time Inuyasha is telling every one else to buzz off.)  
  
Kagome was walking in the forest where she first encountered Inuyasha. The first time she ever laid hands on him. She now knew deep in her heart, that she has fallen in love with him. She had dreams of them being together, but no, why would he waste his precious time on her?  
  
Had he not say to her, that she was worthless? Even thought she hides her emotions, but after dealing with dog boy for almost 2 years, it's really hard to do so.  
  
"Why dose Inuyasha hate me? Is it because I remind him of her? Or is it because he hates me 'sitting' him? Am I that ugly??" all these questions were racing around Kagome's mind. She was so caught up, that she didn't know she went to the lake.  
  
Hum, her lake. It was the one place she could think. She kneeled down and began to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying?" A little girl asked.  
  
"What?!?" Kagome yelled. She didn't notice the little girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I thought you might have needed help. I'm sorry." And with that, she went away.  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry. I am so sorry for yelling. Please come over her and talk with me." Kagome sweetly asked.  
  
"Ok!" the little girl said.  
  
"I'm Kagome, and you are?" Kagome asked. Funny, a little girl out here by her self.  
  
"Ohhh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce my self." The little girl began.  
  
"And you are?" Kagome finished.  
  
"I am the one and only, Isabella, but my friends and family call me Bella." Bella said to Kagome.  
  
"Well ok, Bella, where are your parents?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Well you see, their, their." Bella stared to cry.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry; I didn't know they were dead." Kagome patted her back.  
  
"NO! Their not dead. They were kidnapped!" Bella hit Kagome.  
  
"Oh, oops, sorry again." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome didn't see him, but he saw her. "Soon, soon I will have my revenge." He said.  
  
"So Kagome, wanna take a walk with me??" Bella asked suddenly.  
  
"Um, wait Bella, who took your parents?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That's where I wanna take you." Bella said to Kagome.  
  
"Just a little more in the forest." The man, who we don't know yet said.  
  
Kagome took Bella's hand and started to walk into the forest. Deeper and deeper they both went till Bella went to a clearing.  
  
"Where are you going Bella?" Kagome asked the little girl.  
  
"Well Kagome, she brought you here to me. NOW! Give me the Shikon no Tama!!!!!" The man said.  
  
The man was....  
  
"Oh no, it's you Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped.  
  
Kagome started to run. Bella just laughed.  
  
"Be gone you ugly human." And Sesshomaru killed Bella with 1 blow. She knew he would. Kagome just knew he would.  
  
"I will not let you get away!" he cried.  
  
Kagome kept running. Suddenly, Sesshomaru caught up with her.  
  
"Now I got you. Hand the shards over!" and with that, he tripped her.  
  
"Owwww!" Kagome cried. Her ankle hurted.  
  
"No!!!" Kagome screamed. He was gonna kill her. She did the only thing she knew. She screamed for Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!" 


	2. They are the same in many ways

Inuyasha had the sent of his older brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said to the others.  
  
"Oh no, Kagome-chan is in trouble!" Shippou cried.  
  
"Well, if he hurts her." Sango started.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Inuyasha finished, and he started to race into the forest.  
  
When he got there, what he saw was so, so, well there can't be anything to describe it.  
  
He saw Kagome's body, all beaten up. She looked worse the dead. And HIS, his own brother was the cause.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned, and he screamed.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Inuyasha got so mad, that he went after Sesshomaru.  
  
The others: Shippou, Sango, and the "old hag" took Kagome.  
  
Sango told the others, "She is still alive, but I think she is in a coma."  
  
Inuyasha fault with all he had. And suddenly..  
  
When he got there, what he saw was so, so, well there can't be anything to describe it.  
  
He saw Kagome's body, all beaten up. She looked worse the dead. And HIS, his own brother was the cause.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned, and he screamed.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Inuyasha got so mad, that he went after Sesshomaru. He took his claws out and began to swipe them at the demon.  
  
Sesshomaru dogged with ease. Then he started to fight back. This was big trouble. Inuyasha tried his best to knock the blast away from Kagome and the others.  
  
The others: Shippou, Sango, and the "old hag" took Kagome.  
  
Sango told the others, "She is still alive, but I think she is in a coma."  
  
Inuyasha fault with all he had. And suddenly..  
  
He heard, "Inuyasha, watch out!"  
  
He turned around and pulled Tetsaiga, the only thing his father left him.  
  
A fearful sight meet the others and his self. He had stabbed his brother in his heart. (Does he have one?)  
  
"I hate you brother! No, wait, you're not my brother! You, youuuuuu half demon! I wish father never feel in love with that bitch you call mother!" and with that, he died. His soul went to a dark place. And he just collapsed. They others just looked on. Shippou was almost happy he died, almost.  
  
Then Inuyasha did something unthinkable...  
  
"I never ment to kill you." Inuyasha said. After all, he WAS his brother.  
  
Shippou kneeled next to Kagome. She was in a coma, but to him, she was just sleeping.  
  
Half an hour later..  
  
Inuyasha gave his so called brother a proper burial. He didn't deserve it, but Inuyasha had a heart. Inuyasha had token something from his brother, but no noticed.  
  
Now he turned around. He hoped with all his heart, that Kagome was there waiting for him to say something, so she could 'sit' him.  
  
He finally turned around fully. She was as pale as ever and not moving. Except her chest. She was at least she was breathing. That's always a good sign.  
  
"Inuyasha, please take Kagome to the village. Kaeda went to the village to get her hut ready." Sango said.  
  
"But I wanna take her." Shippou wined.  
  
Sango looked at him, and then he mumbled never mind.  
  
She understood that he needed to be with her. His love for her was not blind to her....  
  
Inuyasha picked her dead like body up. She felt light, but she was cold.  
  
Sango went ahead with the others. She looked back at the two lovers, and yet the seem different; they are the same in many way. She walked away. 


	3. Demon?

Inuyasha had the sent of his older brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said to the others.  
  
"Oh no, Kagome-chan is in trouble!" Shippou cried.  
  
"Well, if he hurts her." Sango started.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Inuyasha finished, and he started to race into the forest.  
  
When he got there, what he saw was so, so, well there can't be anything to describe it.  
  
He saw Kagome's body, all beaten up. She looked worse the dead. And HIS, his own brother was the cause.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned, and he screamed.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Inuyasha got so mad, that he went after Sesshomaru.  
  
The others: Shippou, Sango, and the "old hag" took Kagome.  
  
Sango told the others, "She is still alive, but I think she is in a coma."  
  
Inuyasha fault with all he had. And suddenly..  
  
When he got there, what he saw was so, so, well there can't be anything to describe it.  
  
He saw Kagome's body, all beaten up. She looked worse the dead. And HIS, his own brother was the cause.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned, and he screamed.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Inuyasha got so mad, that he went after Sesshomaru. He took his claws out and began to swipe them at the demon.  
  
Sesshomaru dogged with ease. Then he started to fight back. This was big trouble. Inuyasha tried his best to knock the blast away from Kagome and the others.  
  
The others: Shippou, Sango, and the "old hag" took Kagome.  
  
Sango told the others, "She is still alive, but I think she is in a coma."  
  
Inuyasha fault with all he had. And suddenly..  
  
He heard, "Inuyasha, watch out!"  
  
He turned around and pulled Tetsaiga, the only thing his father left him.  
  
A fearful sight meet the others and his self. He had stabbed his brother in his heart. (Does he have one?)  
  
"I hate you brother! No, wait, you're not my brother! You, youuuuuu half demon! I wish father never feel in love with that bitch you call mother!" and with that, he died. His soul went to a dark place. And he just collapsed. They others just looked on. Shippou was almost happy he died, almost.  
  
Then Inuyasha did something unthinkable...  
  
"I never ment to kill you." Inuyasha said. After all, he WAS his brother.  
  
Shippou kneeled next to Kagome. She was in a coma, but to him, she was just sleeping.  
  
Half an hour later..  
  
Inuyasha gave his so called brother a proper burial. He didn't deserve it, but Inuyasha had a heart. Inuyasha had token something from his brother, but no noticed.  
  
Now he turned around. He hoped with all his heart, that Kagome was there waiting for him to say something, so she could 'sit' him.  
  
He finally turned around fully. She was as pale as ever and not moving. Except her chest. She was at least she was breathing. That's always a good sign.  
  
"Inuyasha, please take Kagome to the village. Kaeda went to the village to get her hut ready." Sango said.  
  
"But I wanna take her." Shippou wined.  
  
Sango looked at him, and then he mumbled never mind.  
  
She understood that he needed to be with her. His love for her was not blind to her....  
  
Inuyasha picked her dead like body up. She felt light, but she was cold.  
  
Sango went ahead with the others. She looked back at the two lovers, and yet the seem different; they are the same in many way. She walked away. 


	4. Birthday

Suddenly Inuyasha woke up. He wiped his forehead and quickly looked around. He was all bandaged up and he figure that he was in the hag's hut. He tried to remember his dream.  
  
All he could remember was Kagome, and becoming a full demon. Well both of them.  
  
He tried to get up, but a sharp pain went to his side.  
  
"Awww!" he screamed/yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome had come in to see Inuyasha.  
  
"My side." He manage to say but he was breathing really hard.  
  
"Oh hold on a minute." And Kagome went to get the healer.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes because all he saw was a blurry shape of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, aw, his love. All he could think about was her. Was her wishing to become a demon a dream? Yah, that's it. I had a dream, and nothing happened when we complete the jewel." Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm back. With help." Kagome said.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a voice.  
  
"Whats the matter with Inuyasha?" asked Shippou.  
  
"He's hurt. You know that Shippou." Sango said.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was in our hut. I got a letter from the monk." Sango informed Kagome.  
  
"What he say?" Shippou and Kagome asked at the same time.  
  
"Hello, I'm still here wretch." Inuyasha said to the girls.  
  
"Be glad I can't 's' you now." Kagome lovingly said.  
  
"Well Miroku said that I am still his one and only," Sango blushed, "And that he hopes to come home soon."  
  
"All done Inuyasha." The healer said.  
  
"Errr um thanks." Inuyasha told the healer.  
  
But the healer wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at kagome. So he hit him in the head. And then he kicked him out and said to the healer,  
  
"She's mine!"  
  
"That was mean." Kagome said.  
  
"He wassssssss" Inuyasha stopped.  
  
He just got his first good look at Kagome. She was very different then from before. The last time he saw her with good vision was when the jewel was glowing.  
  
"You're different. Was my dream real?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Well, I DID wish to become a demon, so I can be with you always." Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome had longer hair. And it was pitch black. Her bangs were separated into two parts, in turn, went down pass her chin. Kinda like Sango. She also had 'doggy-ears' like himself. She had a new outfit, in which if she had to fight; it would be easier; it was a tank top was baby blue. And she had a pair of baggy jeans. They too were blue, but they were dark blue. Her eyes weren't as blue as before. They were kinda greenish-blue. She had the same everything else. She was a DEMON!  
  
"Wow, you look, beautiful." Inuyasha said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed and mumbled a thank you.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. And they just stared. Then they started to kiss.  
  
Then they heard someone clear their voice.  
  
(That weird sound in which I don't know how to spell)  
  
"Oops, sorry bout that!" Inuyasha put his hand on his head.  
  
Then Kagome looked and saw.........The healer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And he was being carried by Miroku.  
  
"Your back!" Kagome cried. Miroku had been gone for months.  
  
Sango heard Kagome and ran and got Shippou. When she got the, she was looking down. It looked as though she was out of breath, and she felt Shippou grasping her shirt. She saw neither fighting nor a fire.  
  
"Shippou, what ever it is, Inuyasha can take care of it. Wait, Kagome-chan is a demon, she can do it." Sango told the little fox.  
  
All of the sudden, Shippou cried/screamed. "MIROKU!" and ran in his arms.  
  
At the mention of her boyfriend's name, she looked up and saw that infact, Miroku was there and he was smiling.  
  
"Hi Sango-chan." He said.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked unsurely.  
  
"Um, I think we will leave you two alone." Kagome said. She took Inuyasha's hand again and then followed Shippou out of the hut.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed Kagome-chan." Shippou told them.  
  
"Ok Shippou, so you later." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha brought Kagome into his tree. They feel asleep and then suddenly woke up.  
  
Soon they heard,  
  
"Hey you two, come down!" Miroku said.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's.... Umm I think 11:00." Miroku said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Kagome yelled. She had to get home at 12:00 to go to mother's birthday's party.  
  
Inuyasha fell out of the tree because of Kagome.  
  
After a few moments, Inuyasha got up. 


	5. Love is deep in the heart

"Kagome, I wanna asked you something." Inuyasha said after brushing himself off.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Come here. I wanna do it right." He told her back. He grabbed her hand and led her to the well.  
  
Kagome got specious.  
  
"I wanna do this...," Inuyasha got on 1 knee and blushed, "Kagome, I love you with all my heart. You are too good to be true. You are always there for me."  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is he gonna.." Kagome thought.  
  
"Will you be my mate?" Inuyasha had a blush around his whole face.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried in his arms. She then thought a moment.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have been through a lot threw the years, right?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and Kagome grabbed him and kissed him. Inuyasha was shocked.  
  
After a deep kiss, she grabbed his hand and jumped into the well.  
  
"Mom! I have something to say!" Kagome screamed into the house.  
  
"What is it honey-y! AWWWWWWWWW! What happened to you?" her mother asked shocked.  
  
"Oops, I forgot to mention, umm you see I wish to become a demon 'cause iloveinuyahsaandheaskedtomarryme." Kagome said.  
  
"W-what?" Inuyasha and her mother asked.  
  
"I said I love Inuyasha and he asked me to marry him." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"Oh, what did you say?"  
  
"Yes, what else?"  
  
"Oh, my baby girl is getting married." She cried.  
  
"Mom, you're scaring us." Kagome warned.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~The day of the wedding~  
  
"I am so nervous." Inuyasha said. He was at the priest and wonder what life would be.  
  
"Mom do I look OK?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yah. You look lovely" she said.  
  
Kagome wore a white dress. Normal wedding type with iris and lily in a bunch. (Sorry, I really can't describe it.)  
  
As fast as it started, Inuyasha heard the wedding march. Then, as if a million years past, Kagome was there.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes and mouthed I love you.  
  
He did too.  
  
Soon, after the words were spoken, ring exchanged, the priest said,  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's back and she put her hands around his neck and they kissed.  
  
"I love you." They both said.  
  
And that's how they got married. And they moved to Inuyasha's time because demons didn't live in the normal times. And they never had to worry about anything. Life was perfect.  
  
The night of their honeymoon, Inuyasha said to Kagome,  
  
"Love is deep in the heart."  
  
And Kagome fell asleep on his chest dreaming about her new life.  
  
_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_--- _---_--_ 


End file.
